


如何更加拉风（主克劳德中心）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这个是根据王国之心版克劳德的装扮而衍生出的小脑洞





	如何更加拉风（主克劳德中心）

**Author's Note:**

> 突然看见了克劳德又一个手办的开定，内心忽然迸发激情，于是冲动码了个乱七糟八的小短文  
> （备注，克劳德为王国之心版）

又是需要上镜的一天，内心希望自己更拉风一点的克劳德，已经无法满足于耍刀。他想他需要向同伴学习。  
同伴这个词，特指文森特。毕竟目前所有周边里，死角最少的就是他了。  
在经过爱丽丝不断地怂恿后，克劳德打算模仿一下。

¤  
Ⅰ.披风  
一开始克劳德并不能理解为什么文森特一直披着他那个破破烂烂的披风。但是当看到文森特站在鼓风机旁边拍出的照片的时候，克劳德不得不承认飞起的披风真的特别帅。  
但是实在是太破了。克劳德一边想着，一边拿起剪刀咔嚓咔嚓剪了一截。  
对此尤菲说：“你其实是怕摆姿势时候不小心踩到披风下面吧？”  
坚决否认这个的克劳德，还在蒂法帮助下把披风围着脖子那一圈位置里无法用剪刀解决的撕裂部分缝了一下。  
总算不是一团破布了。

¤  
Ⅱ.臂环  
文森特手臂上的那几个环带，也是克劳德喜欢的地方，只是他不想照搬。  
希德的建议是可以参考他前偶像，既然前偶像可以风衣下没打底的上衣，那么克劳德也可以臂环下没有袖子。  
克劳德觉得这可行性不错。

¤  
Ⅲ.手套  
拍完硬照的文森特一进第七天堂的门就被克劳德拦了下来。  
“爪子——啊不，手伸出来。”  
茫然的文森特看见克劳德在他手上翻了个模。  
很快他就要有一副文森特同款的金属尖爪手套，考虑到实际佩戴问题，克劳德遗憾自己顶多只能拥有爪尖。

¤  
Ⅳ.腿环  
“我很想知道，克劳德你为什么大腿上还有个腿环？”蒂法疑惑地问着克劳德。  
“因为他以前那里挂着枪吧？”希德抢答道。  
“那他右边的半裙一样的摆是怎么回事？”  
“应该是为了不对称的美吧？”

¤  
Ⅴ.绷带  
这次在武器上还可以做点改变，克劳德想。  
“你都已经不伦不类了，可以继续走偏一些，”巴雷特建议。  
“你看你为了怼你前偶像连小恶魔半边翅膀都装上了。”  
然后克劳德在他的大剑上缠上了一圈圈的绷带。  
赤红十三忍不住晃了晃脑袋：“这个真的好看？”  
其实好不好看没关系，只要是克劳德，大家都会买账的。

¤  
Ⅵ.造型  
“记得挡住脸，”爱丽丝说。  
镜头是个会把脸拉大的东西，克劳德他就算不是大饼脸，也会被镜头把脸拉得怪怪的。如果说得极端一点就是，文森特是因为被挡住了脸，所以造型是最帅的。  
“披风太短了，”凯特说，“如果没有文森特作对比，还是挺好看的。”  
有点后悔的克劳德看了一眼场外表情茫然的文森特。  
我不应该嫌弃他披风破，就是因为又长又破，吹起来才特别带感。  
我也不应该嫌弃它长，其实那披风要不是因为文森特的气场让它无风自飘，文森特的大脚早踩着它了……  
嗯？克劳德又往文森特看了一眼。  
他突然好奇起披风下摆是被文森特踩烂的几率究竟是多少。

¤  
Ⅶ.现在的年轻人我不懂  
文森特到现在都不明白第七天堂的大家到底怎么了。  
不过，他们开心就好。

end


End file.
